


Trying New Things (Spitfire)

by WonderWriters



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Gags, Handcuffs, I'm ashamed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Teasing, The characters got away from me, Vaginal Sex, Yeah ummm idk what happened, they're both adults in this fic btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWriters/pseuds/WonderWriters
Summary: Basically just some self indulgent spitfire smut. Both characters are of age in this fic. Wally takes Artemis on a date and teases her for a little too long.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West
Kudos: 11





	Trying New Things (Spitfire)

Wally had been teasing her all evening. Rubbing her thigh, kissing on her neck, and most damnable of all was the vibrator that he kept making go off while they’d been at the movies. Artemis already managed a somewhat quiet orgasm after much teasing before they were finally walking out of the building and into the bright sunlight. The blonde squinted, Wally’s hand around her waist and lightly squeezing her hip as they walked to their car.

She thought maybe he’d given up on their game as she got into the passenger seat and buckled herself in, partially relieved that her sensitive sex might have a momentary break. That idea was shattered, however, as Wally began driving with one hand on the wheel and the controller in the other hand. The blonde bit her lip and was about to say his name before the toy starts lowly vibrating, eliciting a soft moan from her pretty pout.

Grey eyes shift over to his form, relaxed but smirking in the driver’s seat. They often switched roles in the bedroom, sometimes she was in charge and sometimes it was him. Today though, it seemed he was content on being the one pulling the strings.

“Wally,” she breathes, making the speedster chuckle softly. “Something wrong, beautiful?” The cocky smile on his lips has her narrowing her eyes. “No, nothing at all,” Artemis lies, though truly on such a low speed the vibrator wasn’t causing too many issues just yet. She knew that could easily change with a simple click of the remote though. Sometimes her behavior triggered the click, but that evening Wally seemed perfectly content to just torture her no matter how she acted.

She gasped as the vibrations suddenly strengthened and found her fingers grasping at the edge of her seat, irritation with his attitude completely forgotten. It felt so good, but she couldn’t help but want more. Want a touch or some sort of friction. In vain she rolled her hips against the seat, though her jeans and her underwear prevented any sort of pleasure from the movement. She could hear Wally chuckling at her again, clearly amused by her actions and she shot another glare at him.

Artemis thought the glare would earn her more punishment, but instead she gets something more akin to a reward. “Unbutton your pants and touch yourself,” The speedster says just as casually as if he were saying he wanted pizza for dinner. The blonde swallows and lets out a breath as she sinks a bit further in her seat. With shaking hands she unbuttons and unzips her jeans, creating enough room that she can slip her hand into her underwear.

She moans wantonly as her fingertips find her clit and begin rubbing steady circles against it, multiplying the pleasure she’d been receiving only moments ago. Once more, Wally turns up the speed a bit and her fingers hasten their attempts and it only takes a few more touches before she’s trembling lightly as he cums, his name on her lips.

It continues like this the rest of the way home until Wally pulls into the driveway and tells her to zip her pants back up. Panting, the archer does so and unsteadily gets out of the car. In seconds, the speedster is there with an arm around her and walking with her into the house. Once the door is closed, he pushes her against it and kisses her heatedly, the vibrator still buzzing in her pussy. After a few heated moments, he finally pulls back.

“I want you to go to the bedroom and take off everything but your panties. Leave the vibrator in.”

Artemis moans softly, the idea sending a tingling sensation straight to her pussy that had nothing to do with the vibrator. “Yes sir.” The blonde makes her way to their bedroom and quickly strips off all of her clothes, even her bra, while leaving the pretty red underwear still in place. Then, she lays herself out on the bed, enjoying to sensations of the vibrator inside of her without touching herself seeing as she hadn’t been told she could or could not.

She was starting to feel like she might be getting close again when Wally finally returned to the room. He ignored her at first though and went straight for their closet, rummaging around for a few moments before he returns. Artemis doesn’t get the chance to see what toys he has dragged out to play with, the speedster moving too fast for her to see. Before she can gather what’s happening, he’s cuffing her wrists together and attaching them to their headboard.

“Comfortable?” He asks when he’s finished and she moans and gives a nod of agreement, more than happy to be tied up for him. “I’m going to tie up those beautiful legs too, but I think first we need to take off those panties.” Wally smirks down at her and she looks up at him with falsely innocent eyes. The speedster leans down and kisses her, tugging at her lower lip as he pulls away. Then the red head moves to take off her panties which had a clear damp spot in them. This made the man smirk as he balled them up. “Naughty girl, getting all wet on our date,” He teases as he moves back up to her. “Open.”

The blonde swallows before she does as he commands and opens her mouth. He shoves the soft, damp fabric into her mouth which only makes her moan again to taste herself. Wally gives himself a few moments to touch her, letting his hands roam her body and squeeze her breasts, he never moves between her legs though. Still all the while the toy is vibrating.

Finally Wally moves again, looping rope around each of her thighs and attaching the other ends to hooks attached on either end of the bed frame so that she was spread wide for him, her pussy glistening in the lamplight. He kept his eyes on her and she kept her own on him as he began stripping off his clothes, until he too was down to his underwear. He did not remove his though and Artemis knew that meant she was in for far more teasing than she’d already endured.

With the position her legs were in, spread wide for him, and with how wet she was, it was inevitable that the vibrator should slip out and indeed it did. Wally tsked at her when it happened and she made an almost pitiful sounding whine. Her grey eyes watched him as he walked around the bed and used the remote to turn off the vibrator.

“Is your pussy so wanting that it needs something bigger?” He smirked her and then pulled his hand back and promptly slapped her between the legs. She cried out through the underwear in her mouth, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Instead of choosing something he’d already placed at the bottom of the bed, he returned to their drawer in the closet and came back. Arty lifted her head up, eyes growing big as she saw what was in his hand and she began to shake her head. Of course she and Wally both knew this didn’t _actually_ mean no unless she used her hand signal.

The toy was a newer addition to their collection, and one they had yet to play with. It had made Artemis both excited and nervous when they’d received it finally in the mail to see how girthy it was in person. They both had long ago had conversations about the things they liked and the things they didn’t and she knew that Wally knew her like the back of his hand. He didn’t have to say anything for her to know he saw that curious glimmer in her eyes.

Her heart hammered as he dragged the tip of the dildo along her thigh and the movement elicits another whine from her which only made him smirk. “Don’t be afraid, babe, we both know you like your pretty pussy full.” As Wally says the words, he teases the tip against her entrance and her eyes widen more. She begins to shake her head again, realizing he wasn’t going to prep her at all before inserting the toy into her. It turned her on immensely. For he knew how much she enjoyed pain and discomfort, so long as it wasn’t unbearable, during sex.

She tries to say his name around the panties, trying to plead against the intrusion. It was a ruse, of course, she wanted the toy inside of her no matter how much discomfort it should bring her at first and Wally knew that simply from experience and the fact she wasn’t making it known that she actually wanted him to stop.

The blonde cries out as he pushes the toy about two inches into her, slow and tantalizing. The stretch was uncomfortable and stung and she cried out again around her gag. Wally only stood here between her legs, smirking at her. “That’s barely the head babe,” He teases her, “You better take a deep breath,” That’s all the warning she gets before he’s pushing the rest of the toy into her. She screams against the underwear and writhes against the bed, the tears that had built in the corner of her eyes beginning to run down her cheeks.

He doesn’t wait for her to adjust, knows she doesn’t want him to. Instead he starts fucking her with the dildo as she sobs against her own panties. Of course it wasn’t as bad as she was making it out to be, she was quite the actress and liked to put on a good show for her man. After all, with all the pleasure he brought her any time they were intimate, he deserved a good show.

After several minutes, the pain and sobs give way to loud moans, her body trying to move against the toy but unable to do so from the way she is bound. Before she can orgasm, however, he stops fucking her with the toy. Artemis lifts her head to look at him with reddened eyes and he winks at her before slapping her cunt again. He does this several times until she cums around the large toy, a sob leaving her throat as she does so.

“That’s my good girl.” Wally praises, leaning down and kissing her stomach before straightening again. He leaves the toy inside of her, though it too is slowly coming out of her. He isn’t bothered with it for the moment though as he gets one of her favorite toys from the bottom of the bed. A beautiful set of clips connected by a chain that he had gotten her for her birthday a few years prior. Wally teases her nipples with them for a moment before clamping then and then following the chain to the final clamp which he put on her clit. She wiggled beneath him, clearly pleased with the new sensations he was giving her.

Still she’s curious what he’s going to do when she sees him grabbing the vibrating wand, knowing perfectly well he could vibrate better than any toy could. Did that perhaps mean he had other plans?

The blonde gazes at him wildly as he pushes the dildo back into her, making her moan lowly before he’s flipping on the wand and beginning to tease her clit. She bucked as much as she could against the wand, the vibrations feeling even better than when the remote toy had been inside of her earlier. She moaned eagerly around her undergarments, the feeling so pleasurable she couldn’t help herself.

Wally isn’t fucking her with the dildo, though he does keep pushing it back in whenever it starts sliding out of her wet pussy. She wonders what he’s doing with his other hand until she hears the click of the lube bottle opening. Once more the woman lifts her head to watch him through her moans, her face flushed with desire as he spills the lube over one of his fingers. With a groan, she flops back against the pillow.

There were already so many sensations going on, the clips on her nipples and clit, the vibrator against her, the massive toy inside of her stretched pussy, and on top of things, he was circling her asshole with his finger. Anal was one of Artemis’ favorite things in regards to sex and she was glad that he was treating her to it tonight, making sure every hole in her lower region was pleasured and satisfied.

She half moans and have whines as his finger enters her ass and he starts his work on stretching her. It was much easier to ignore the sting with so many other sensations distracting her brain. Truly, she was in heaven. If it were not for the way she was bound, it would be so hard for her to stay still with so much happening. Part of her wished he’d keep fucking her pussy and help her cum, but he didn’t.

Instead, it’s made much more unpleasant when the vibrator finally makes her cum again and her body clenches with him two fingers deep in her ass. It’s even worse when he doesn’t take the vibrator away and she’s left semi-squirming trying to get away from the sensation against her over-sensitive clitoris.

Wally keeps stretching her as the toys pleasure her and only when she’s on the brink of another orgasm does he remove his fingers and turn off the wand. Of course this earns a bratty whine from his girlfriend who is very displeased to have lost her source of pleasure while so close to the edge. He only smirks at her though as he pulls out the dildo and sets it close by.

“Don’t whine babe, you’re going to be screaming in a few minutes.” He taunts as he starts untying her legs. Once her legs are free and allowed to have momentarily relief from the position they’d been in, he moves up to her and pulls the underwear from her mouth. “You okay?” The woman just nods, too out of breath to say much of anything.

The speedster smirks down at her and then leans in to kiss her heatedly. When he pulls back, he gives her one of his ‘up to no good’ sort of looks. “Good. I’m going to flip you over. I want you on your knees. Understood?”

Artemis swallows and nods before saying, “Yes sir.” He helps flip her over, her wrist still bound to the headboard, though the cuffs turn with her so she’s not in a wrist breaking scenario. Still, as she gets on her knees, she’s forced to take hold of the headboard in order to keep herself upright and not faceplant into the mattress.

“Good girl.” He kisses her shoulder as he moves back around her and she hears him shuffling around. She hears the lube being opened again, knowing he’s prepping himself to enter her tight heat. What she isn’t expecting though, as he gets ready to mount her, is his hand coiling around her, dildo in his grasp. “Wally?” She questions breathly, but he doesn’t answer as he pushes the dildo into her pussy.

She feels him move to kiss the middle of her back. “You always wanted to try, no time like the present.” Before she has any time to object, not that she would, he’s teasing her asshole with the head of his cock and she’s gasping softly, her face flushed with her excitement over the idea of being so full once he was inside of her.

He barely pushes his head against her, but doesn’t enter and she knows he’s waiting for her to ask for it which she’s more than willing to do. “Sir, oh god, please… please fuck me...” Artemis begs, her voice desperate and full of desire.

The woman holds on tight to the headboard as he starts to enter her, the stretch a much stronger sting than the dildo had been in her pussy. She couldn’t help but to moan and let out a soft sob. By the time he’s fully inside of her, she’s actually crying. “Oh my god, oh my god...” The words heave from her chest, fingers grasping to the top of the bed with a death grip. “I’m so full, oh go-” She is interrupted by her own shriek as Wally suddenly snaps his hips.

“Fuck, babe, you’re even tighter like this.” He groans before snapping his hips into her again. Her tears are a mix of pain and pleasure, so full that it hurts and yet so full that she desires nothing more than an orgasm to free her from the discomfort and make her soar. All she can do is repeat his name through her pleasured sobs as he fucks her both with the toy in her pussy and his cock in her ass, the chain connecting the clips on her nipples and clit jerking with each powerful thrust.

He reaches around with his free hand and wraps it lightly around her neck which only makes her moan, her body finally starting to react to the sensations and push back against both him and the toy. It’s hard and rough and she’s filled to the brim. Even his name doesn’t leave her lips now and all that can be heard echoing through the room is the obscene slap of skin against skin and the sound of Wally’s moans and Artemis’ mewls of pleasure.

Finally, after what feels like a century of her body adjusting to the feeling enough to derive pleasure from the double intrusion, Artemis feels her orgasm coming. It’s not slow and warning, but fast and the urge is strong. “Oh fuck, fuck Wally, Wally… .WALLY!” She screams his name as she finally orgasms harder than she had in quite some time, hard enough that she squirts a bit around the toy filling up her pussy, a sob leaving her chest.

Too turned on by the events of the evening, it only takes the speedster a couple more thrusts before he’s unloading into the archer’s ass. With a breathy laugh, he slumps against her back and kisses her shoulder. “I love you babe.”

Artemis can’t help the exasperated laugh that leaves her own lips.

“I love you too.”


End file.
